


Sealed With A Kiss

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Matchmaking, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, polyamorous!Jonny, virgin!Antoni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: Antoni and Tan are best friends and roommates. Enter Jonny and his matchmaking skills when both are pining but neither will do anything to change it out of fear of rejection.





	1. Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistilteinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistilteinn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246417) by [scoootieboi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoootieboi/pseuds/scoootieboi). 



> I have too many ideas and no self control. Nuff said.

Antoni can't remember a time when he wasn't fascinated by Tan's lips in some way. Just thinking about their plushness can send him straight from zero to the brink of insanity in less than a minute. He thinks about those lips so much that he begins to act as though he's in a fog, which is something that doesn't go unnoticed by the others. And yet, when asked what's wrong, he shrugs and passes it off as the results of tiredness while secretly hoping they can't tell he's lying.

 

 

Oh, god, he thinks. What if Tan notices his constant staring one day? Or worse -- what if he noticed and laughs at him? He shakes his head, trying to get the image of his best friend's lips out of his mind, and rubs his face with a shy smile. Unfortunately, every time he does something as simple as blinking, all he can see in his mind is those soft, full lips and deep, endless brown eyes. Man, he has it bad.

 

 

\------

 

 

Tan is many things, but an idiot isn't one of them. He noticed Antoni staring at him a long while ago but is too shy to ask about it. Nor does it help that every time he gets up the courage to say something, fate interferes with yet another interview or shooting schedule or what have you. Ah well, he thinks, such is the life when you're semi-famous.

 

 

He can't lie to himself, however. He's had a thing for Antoni ever since their first meeting and wants so badly to be with him that he's having similar problems. Every time he so much as sees the other man, it feels as though his heart has jumped into his throat and his mouth goes dry, like it was dipped in glue and covered in sandpaper. Simply put, he craves Antoni in ways he can't explain. Things continue like this for awhile, both of them pining for the other without any resolution in sight...

 

 

\------

 

 

...until the others finally got tired of their lack of bravery, that is. Jonny called a meeting one night after the men in question headed home. (Tan and Antoni share an apartment because it's cheaper, not because either of them wants the other close, thank you very much.)

 

 

"Man, I wish those two would just fuck already," Jonny says bluntly. "They're so oblivious."

 

 

His lovers smiled in amusement. They all know how much Jonny loves to play matchmaker and, truth be told, he's really quite good at it.

 

 

"Maybe we should set them up," Jonny continues, earning a hum of agreement from the other two. "I can't bear to see them so unhappy."

 

 

"We're going to need a foolproof plan, though," Bobby muses. "They'll suspect something's up if we're not careful."

 

 

Karamo nods, laughing at Jonny's bluntness, and praises Bobby's sensibility with a kiss. "I'll drink to that."

 

 

The rest of their night is spent planning what Jonny calls operation tantoni.

 

 

\------

 

 

They don't get a chance to put their plan into action until a few days later when Jonny calls Antoni and asks if he and Tan want to join them for an impromptu dinner. Tan, who has just returned from the mailbox and is about to kick off his shoes, looks at his friend quizzically as Antoni nods and agrees to whatever was said. He hangs up the phone a minute later and turns to his friend with a smile.

 

 

"Oh, don't Tanny," he says, motioning to the man's sneakers. "That was Jonny -- he'd like to have dinner tonight. You and me, plus Jonny and Bobby and Karamo."

 

 

Tan smiled, teeth shining in the mid-afternoon sunlight pouring from the windows. "That sounds lovely. Where at?"

 

 

"That new Italian place?" Antoni makes it a question mostly because none of them have tried it yet. "It's supposed to be excellent though."

 

 

"Well, I'm game if you are," he replied. "Did he say when?"

 

 

"Not really," he answers. "All he said was for us to meet him there in about an hour. The reservation's in his name and they'll seat us first if he and the others haven't arrived yet."

 

 

Tan nods in agreement, settling onto the sofa next to Antoni, and picks up the remote. He knows there's nothing on worth watching but it's too quiet for his liking and besides, there is that hour to kill. He gives up, though, after the third time scrolling through the guide and flicks the TV off with a look of disgust.

 

 

"We might as well go," Antoni says. "If we're early, we're early."


	2. All Expenses Paid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it kinda got away from me oops.

_ Previously: _

 

 

_"Well, I'm game if you are," he replied. "Did he say when?"_

 

 

_"Not really," he answers. "All he said was for us to meet him there in about an hour. The reservation's in his name and they'll seat us first if he and the others haven't arrived yet."_

_Tan nods in agreement, settling onto the sofa next to Antoni, and picks up the remote. He knows there's nothing on worth watching but it's too quiet for his liking and besides, there is that hour to kill. He gives up, though, after the third time scrolling through the guide and flicks the TV off with a look of disgust._

_"We might as well go," Antoni says. "If we're early, we're early."_

 

 

\-------

 

 

When they arrive at the restaurant, the other three are nowhere to be seen so Antoni follows Jonny's earlier instructions. Tan gasps in surprise as they're led to a cozy booth in the back where he just knows there will be minimal distractions. The hostess smiles, handing over the menus and a note from Jonny and leaves them to it.

 

 

Antoni snorts in amusement as he reads Jonny's note. "We've been set up."

 

 

Tan raises a perfectly-sculpted brow. "I had nothing to do with this, I swear!"

 

 

"I know you didn't," Antoni says. "Jonny just likes to play matchmaker."

 

 

Tan laughs in agreement, taking the note to read for himself:

 

'Hey boobees,

Dinner is paid for so get whatever you like. Be sure to text us later with the juicy details.'

 

 

Antoni smiles at Tan as they turn their attentions to the menu, Tan's hand seeming to move on its own to lace their fingers together. Tan blushes, mumbling an apology that sounds rather half-hearted to Antoni's ears, and uses his free hand to lift his own menu. They decide to get two different pasta dishes and share them. Tan squeezes his hand in thanks as Antoni asks the waiter about porkless options. The food is great, and they have a great time as the night wears on.

 

 

During dessert (which Tan absolutely insists on thanks to his insatiable sweet tooth) they scoot closer until Tan is practically in Antoni's lap, feeding each other bites of cake and giggling like schoolgirls as they do so. Antoni's downfall comes after Tan finishes the last bite. He has chocolate frosting on his luscious lips and Antoni can't help the soft moan of desire that escapes. He clears his throat, turning red as Tan licks it off slowly, his dark eyes locked on Antoni's like a set of laser beams.

 

 

"You know, we can go at any time," says Antoni. "Jonny paid, remember."

 

 

Tan nods, standing up to follow the other man to the car. The ride back to the apartment is mostly silent due to the almost palpable amounts of tension between them. Hand in hand, they walk to their apartment, separating just long enough to go inside. Antoni barely has time to shut and lock the door before Tan pushes him up against it, kissing him thoroughly at long, long last.

 

 

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Antoni asks when they pull apart, resting his forehead against the other man's as they catch their breath.

 

 

"I didn't think you felt the same way," Tan replies. "I didn't want to get my heart broken."

 

 

Antoni hums in reply as he gathers him close to kiss him, a soft, slow kiss filled with unspoken feelings. Tan makes a soft, contented noise as they pull away and move over to the sofa, immediately curling up on Antoni's lap when the other sits down. Tan is a sight to behold, Antoni thinks, with those dark eyes and full lips and hair mussed from snogging. It's all he can do not to take him right there; he cares far too deeply for his Tanny to hurt him in any way.

 

 

"Tanny," murmurs Antoni, wrapping his arms around him protectively. "Tanny...Tanny..."

 

 

The man in question giggles in answer. There's really no other word for it. He tilts his head to look at Antoni, love shining in his eyes and making them sparkle even more than normal. He doesn't have to reply to know that he loves Antoni with all his heart. They start to kiss again after awhile; lazy kisses and gentle pecks shared between lovers.

 

 

Antoni breaks the silence during a lull. "I...I want you, Tanny. I want you to be my first."

 

 

Tan is floored. "I'd be honored, sweetheart. And if you want to stop at any time, just say so and we will."

 

 

Antoni nods, mind made up, and slides his hands under Tan's shirt, fingers brushing against his nipples before lifting it off. He looks at Tan's chest appreciatively for a long moment, lowering his lips to one nipple and sucking it carefully as he uses his fingers to toy with the other. Tan groans, delighted, and scoops Antoni up and into his room to deposit him on the bed.

 

 

Antoni lands with an oof and laughs, beckoning his Tanny to come closer. They kiss for awhile -- Antoni's hands squeezing Tan's ass -- until they're both breathless. When Tan takes the opportunity to remove Antoni's shirt while they catch their breath, he turns pink. They've seen each other nude before, of course, since you can't be roommates and not have it happen at least once but this is different. This isn't accidental and that's what makes it mean so much to Antoni. He smiles, lips pink and swollen from their kisses, and reaches for the button on Tan's pants. Tan nods and moves over to give him better access, wincing visibly as his pants are chucked to the floor in a crumpled heap.

 

 

Tan has to fight the urge to fold them over the back of the chair, but then Antoni is cupping him through his boxers and any coherent thoughts are gone. Antoni looks at Tan for guidance, willing him to tell him what he likes. When Tan smiles in reply, Antoni takes it as his cue to remove the man's boxers. He's not small, easily a good nine inches, Antoni thinks as he quickly removes his own clothes.

 

 

Warm, wet heat is the only thing Tan can feel as Antoni gives his dick an experimental lick. It doesn't taste bad, so he begins to suck, using his hand to get the bits he can't reach and letting Tan's moans guide him. Tan cums so hard and so soon that he doesn't have time to warn Antoni before it happens. To Tan's surprise, Antoni swallows it all, licking his lips in appreciation of the odd (but not unpleasant) flavor. Tan flops over, spent and sated, and beckons to Antoni with one elegant finger.

 

 

"We don't have to go all the way tonight," Tan reassures him. "But I'd like to suck you off, if you'll let me?"

 

 

"I...I'd like that," Antoni replies, then, as an afterthought, "Was that okay?"

 

 

"Are you sure you're a virgin?" is Tan's cheeky reply. "Because that was one of the best blowjobs I've had in awhile."

 

 

"Pretty sure," Antoni says, laying on the bed in anticipation.

 

 

Tan laughs, crawling over Antoni and in between his legs. He sucks him with practiced ease, gentle and slow and tenderly. He loves his Antoni so much. Antoni cums with a soft moan, filling Tan's mouth and moaning as he feels Tan swallow. He feels relaxed and sort of sleepy as Tan kisses him softly, pulling away to yawn after a minute.

 

 

"You can share my bed tonight if you want," Tan murmurs as he gets under the covers to wait for Antoni's response.

 

 

When there isn't one, Tan just smiles, pulling the covers over the other man's sleeping form. "Goodnight, sweetheart."


	3. Meant To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's done. I hope you liked it.

_ Previously: _

 

 

_"You can share my bed tonight if you want," Tan murmurs as he gets under the covers to wait for Antoni's response._

_When there isn't one, Tan just smiles, pulling the covers over the other man's sleeping form. "Goodnight, sweetheart."_

 

 

\-----

 

 

Antoni jolts awake so early the next morning that the sun has just barely begun to rise. Tan, of course, is still asleep next to him, one arm thrown carelessly over his head and luscious eyelashes kissing the beginning of his cheeks. Antoni thinks he looks like an angel. He sighs, wishing he could go back to sleep, and slips out of the room to make a pot of coffee and see what's available in terms of breakfast.

 

 

Tan stumbles in a few minutes later when the coffee is just about finished brewing to find Antoni frowning over the limited options. He plants a kiss on Antoni's cheek and beelines for the coffee, giving a borderline-sexual moan as the warm liquid goes down his throat.

 

 

"Morning," Tan mumbles. "Couldn't sleep?"

 

 

Antoni doesn't reply as he nods and sips his own cup of coffee, leaning against the counter and glancing at Tan out of his peripheral. Tan smiles sleepily in response; they know each other so well that words aren't always needed.

 

 

"When was the last time you went grocery shopping?" Antoni blurts suddenly, cheeks turning red as he realizes he probably overstepped a boundary.

 

 

Tan laughs. "A few weeks ago. I've been meaning to go for the past few days but..." He trails off, looking at Antoni with a rather sly grin.

 

 

Antoni nods. "Jonny happened. Well, we can go later if you want."

 

 

They decide to go as soon as they finish their coffee, mostly because Antoni worries about Tan's caretaking abilities. He says nothing about it; he knows Tan is doing the best he can. They walk through the aisles together, hands loosely entwined on top of the basket and talking softly as they go through Tan's list.

 

 

Once they get back, Antoni shoos Tan away, something the other has no problems with given that Antoni is the chef between them. He has to text Jonny and the others anyway.

 

 

"Tan," says Antoni a bit later, holding out a spoon. "Come taste this."

 

 

Tan obliges, opening his mouth and moaning as the flavors burst onto his tongue. Antoni makes the best meals, he thinks, and even though he's a fair cook himself, he's happy to let Antoni do the majority of the cooking.

 

 

"Oh, Antoni," he murmurs, kissing the man's cheek. "That's delicious."

 

 

Antoni smiles, carrying the plates to the table. Tan pours more coffee and they settle in to eat. They don't talk much at first, too focused on the food and lost in their own thoughts. Then Tan pushes his empty plate away and moves to sit on Antoni's lap, needing to feel the closeness and warmth of the other man's body against his own. Antoni kisses Tan's temple, wrapping his arms around him and cocooning him in love. It's in this moment that they both know they're meant to be. Nothing more is said as they share a soft kiss.


End file.
